Defeating Denial
by GlitteringHallows
Summary: There was no possible way Draco could be in love with Hermione, right?... or so he keeps trying to convince himself. Slightly OOC Draco. Rated M for a reason.
1. Want

Chapter 1

I glared at her from across the crowded library. "Stupid mudblood," I thought. "It would do Granger some good to actually go outside and socialize a bit instead of always burying herself in books."

Although I hated her, I couldn't help but pity the poor girl. Always getting the highest marks in class, only studying, never going to parties… in fact, the only people I'd ever seen able to tolerate her were those idiots, Potter and Weasley. It would serve her well to let loose once in a while.

Really though, I felt bad for her. I watched as she gingerly licked a finger and turned the page of the massive textbook sitting before her on the wooden table. I'd been starting to realize that Granger had actually started to…well, blossom. She was mildly attractive- for a mudblood, anyway. There was something about the way her brown eyes sparkled when she knew the answer to a question in class… "Stop it, Draco!" a voice screamed in my head. "Granger's just a dirty mudblood with no friends or life or…or…"

My thoughts were cut short when she caught me looking at her… or, rather, staring creepily at her. I kept glaring steadily at her in a way that would, hopefully, convince her that I was just mocking her in my head, not thinking about her eyes… "Enough, Draco!" the internal voice shouted at me.

Granger was so annoying. Who was she to make me feel this way when I looked at her? Merlin, she was a mudblood, for crying out loud! The way she looked back at me with her nose turned up like she knew everything made me want to vomit. It was sickening, honestly. I tore my gaze away from her and twisted my facial expression into a sneer as I continued reading my own book.

However, next thing I knew, there was someone standing upright next to my chair clearing their throat in the most detestable way possible. I looked up, and, as I'd thought, there she stood, looking like she bloody expected something from me. Her arms were both perched akimbo on her hips, and she stood with her spine impossibly straight, her shoulders back and her chest jutting forward. The position would have looked obnoxious if it wasn't for the fact that her body looked so delicious.

When did Granger get such perfect breasts? And her hips…bloody hell, her hips. Her waist was tiny, but her hips created a sexy hourglass shape for her figure that made me blink twice before I could look up to meet her eyes.

"Malfoy," she said to me, disgust thick in her voice, "did you want something from me? Or were you just going to stare at me like a complete fool for the remainder of Study Hall?"

"Well, Granger, if it wasn't for the fact that you constantly appear to have a stick up your arse, maybe I wouldn't feel a need to stare and wonder what the bloody hell is wrong with you." I smirked.

Granger seemed to think that this was an answer typical enough from me that her facial expression softened. She, thankfully, seemed somewhat less cynical than she was when she first saw me ogling her, and she walked away, hips swaying. I appeared to be off the hook, which sent a wave of relief crashing over me. My secret was safe for now.


	2. Need

"Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?" I moaned to no one in particular. I was alone in my bed, and my mind was clouded with images of Granger from in the library earlier. The way her hair fell perfectly down her back in thick waves, the way her breasts were pushed up to give her a hint of delicious cleavage, the way her collarbones stuck out alluringly… I couldn't push the thoughts away.

A deep blush washed over my cheeks as I felt myself harden at the thought of Hemione naked. Bloody hell! And since when did I refer to Granger as "Hermione"? I must be turning mental, there's just no other explanation… I do _not_ like her! I do _not_! "Calm down, Draco," the voice said. I decided to listen to my conscience and tried to think about other things; anything else besides _her_.

It was no use. I couldn't help myself. My arousal was becoming too much for me to stand, and I decided to give in to my sexual urge. I slowly moved my hand under the sheets until I got to the waistband of my silk boxers. I hesitated for a minute, mulling over what I was really about to admit.

Did Hermi-_Granger_ actually turn me on? The thought of this made me shudder. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was honestly about to wank off to Granger. Before I could think about the atrocity any longer, I plunged my hand down and started to stroke my hardness. Merlin, why did it have to feel so damn good? I started rubbing up and down, harder and harder… more images of her perfect body flooded into my head as I fucked my hand with all I had.

I couldn't hold on any longer. I was on the edge of the best orgasm of my life, and the explosion of pleasure seemed inevitable at this point. I stopped trying to block the thoughts of Granger from my mind, and finally, I gave in. Clearly, I had never seen the girl naked before, but my brain seemed to be doing a bloody good job of making up that I had. I could imagine her curvy figure with every detail… that caramel hair that seemed to flow endlessly like a waterfall, her entrancing eyes that, admittedly, frequently made appearances in my dreams. Her flat, pale stomach and her long, slender legs… That was the last thing I thought of before I came. My eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as my facial expression contorted into that of pure bliss. I had to stifle a groan as I hit the best high I'd ever attained.

Oh, Merlin… it felt like…like…like as long as I could have Hermione, nothing could hurt me. Life would be perfect. Except I didn't have her, and the thought brought me out of my daydream immediately.

Something had to change. 


	3. Desire

I was beginning to wonder what was taking her so damn long. Here I was; the time on my pocket watch read half past twelve, but there was still no sign of her. I'd slipped Granger a note during Potions, and she had agreed to meet me here at midnight tonight, but she was clearly playing some kind of sick game by not showing up.

The Room of Requirement had taken on the form of my bedroom back home at Malfoy Manor. My king sized bed was in the corner with silver silk sheets and matching emerald comforter, practically begging to be used. The lights were dim, and I could just barely make out the shape of my hand in the darkness. I sat alone in my armchair, reading a book on creating polyjuice potion to pass the time.

I was just about to get up and leave, as she was obviously not going to come, when I heard the doorknob turn and the hinges creak a bit. I looked up from my book and squinted into the darkness, only to make out her slender form. It was Granger. "Perfect," the voice in my head whispered, "you have her right where you want her."

"Malfoy?" She inquired, suspicion entering her meek little voice.

"I'm right here, smack in front of you, Granger." I rolled my eyes, knowing that she couldn't see me doing so in the darkness. I took a step forward so that I was standing inches away from her. Merlin, she smelled so wonderful, like vanilla and cinnamon and honey and wildflowers. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to shut the door?" I whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered, and I felt pleased that I had this effect on her.

"You're acting quite rude for someone who wanted _me_ to come to _you._" Hermione observed. I considered this for a second, but, as always, came up with a comeback.

"Granger, I believe that you are the one who showed up thirty minutes late."

She scowled and turned around to shut the door, blocking out any exterior light. Hermione walked back over to me, and I could see her fold her arms over her chest in an annoyed way as she audibly sighed. "Malfoy, what did you bring me here for? And why is it so dark? Where are we, even? What's-" At this point, I shushed her with my index finger. She jumped slightly at the unexpected physical contact, and I chuckled lightly to myself. This was going to be more fun than I'd anticipated.

Hermione looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes of hers, and a rather frightened expression took over her previously annoyed demeanor. I noticed the fear flash on her face before she quickly recomposed herself. I removed my finger from the edge of her lips and tilted my head so that my mouth was level to her ear.

"Granger," I whispered, "when's the last time you had a little fun? Let loose? Truly _enjoyed _yourself?" I put stress on the word. To my complete delight, Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, stretching the moment out like a piece of hot taffy.

"Malfoy, why have you brought me here?" she breathed.

"Because," I responded, a smirk appearing on my face, "I've decided that you're not having nearly as much fun as you deserve." With that, I pressed her against the wall near the door, and kissed her.

As cliché as it sounds, fireworks seemed to explode behind my closed eyelids. All I could think of was that fact that Hermione's mudblood lips were on mine, and I didn't even seem to care… I was beyond caring; it was more as if I couldn't care less that she was a mudblood! Father would not be happy about this… Somehow, I pushed the thought out of my mind and concentrated on- I can barely say it- _kissing Granger._

I moved my hand from the wall to the small of her back as I tried to pull her to me as tightly as possible. I didn't want to let her go now that I had her. Her lips seemed to be responding in eagerness to mine, and I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance to her sweet mouth. Without warning, she ripped her mouth away from mine, leaving me panting and confused.

She stared back at me, and I detected a slight sadness in those brilliant eyes of hers. Hermione moved her lips up to my ear. "Why?" she whispered. It was then when I realized how stupid I probably looked in that moment. For all Granger knew, I absolutely hated her. She didn't know how bloody beautiful I thought she was or how much I truly admired her intelligence… All she saw was the jackass Malfoy that I showed her at the surface.

The most shocking part of it that she wasn't aware of? Up until two days ago, that jackass _was_ me. I wouldn't have thought this would happen until Hell froze over, and I'm assuming she didn't either. Her poor little mind must have been absolutely spinning as I leaned into that first kiss. God, was I bloody ignorant.

"Look, Granger," I said softly. "Things have…changed…lately, and I wondered if… uhm… maybe we could, erm… give this a go?" I said sheepishly. Merlin! Since when was Draco Malfoy ever _sheepish_?

Hermione looked straight into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. After what felt like an hour, she bent her head forward so that it rested perfectly on my chest. I heard a small, innocent voice whisper, "Yes."

Hell just froze over.


	4. Guilt

I was on cloud nine. All I could think about the next day was that Hermione had said _yes_ to me. Granger! Said yes! I couldn't stop grinning, and that didn't even bother me.

This was so unlike me. It wasn't usual for me to be so… goofy in regard to a girl. I was always icy and didn't dare show much emotion in fear of becoming too attached. God, what was I doing?

Hermione and I had agreed to keep the whole thing quiet for a while. A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor was absolutely unheard of at Hogwarts, and I felt awful about ruining "tradition". However, we felt that we could be the ones to break that cliché. We were different. We were Granger and Malfoy, two of the most well-known and respected names around school. It only made since that we would be together… right? Ugh, the technicalities of it all were getting to me. "Draco," my internal voice said calmly, "Chill. Seriously. You're not in a committed relationship, for Merlin's sake! You're just dating. People can date. Relax."

That was a nice form of reassurance, but I kept being afraid of what my friends would think. Surely Crabbe and Goyle would tease me mercilessly for being attracted to a mudblood… already, just the thought that they would refer to her as a mudblood made me want to bang their heads into a wall. I couldn't believe how ignorant I had been in the past when I called her such a hurtful thing, and I was extremely mad at myself for doing so. The amount of hurt and pain I must have inflicted on her… I felt like such a douche.

I waited for her outside the door after Potions the next day. She looked so beautiful, which wasn't anything outside of the norm. Still, it felt good to be able to think these things about her without hating myself for it or feeling incredibly guilty.

"Hermione." I said, looking her up and down.

"Draco." She responded, blushing, the hint of a smile playing at her pink lips.

"Last night was… well, let's just say it was the best night I've had in a long time," I started out.

"Mine, too." She cut in coyly. This time, though, she grinned wholeheartedly.

"Really?"

"Yes… I've been wishing that would happen for the longest time now." Hermione sounded hesitant. I felt another wave of happiness wash over me, making me beam even more than I had been earlier, which caused me to look like a bloody moron…but the best part was that I couldn't have cared less.

"Hermione… Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement again tonight? I've realized that there are some things that I feel I need to discuss with you."

And uneasy expression settled over her features as she said, "Is everything alright, Draco?" I shivered slightly as she said my real name.

"Yes, yes, everything couldn't be better," I said genuinely. "I just feel like I have to get some things off my chest, is all."

"Oh. Okay then… I guess I'll see you tonight." She turned to go.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Mal-Draco?"

"Don't be late this time." I said, my face twisting into my trademark smirk as I turned on my heel and walked away.


	5. Indulgence

I walked into the Room of Requirement with caution. I hated to admit it, but I was a little nervous. I felt bad about the way that I'd left Hermione earlier. The poor girl was probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me that I couldn't talk to her about things earlier… Why was I so dumb? She just made me doubt myself and question everything I did. It was the most annoying effect anyone had ever had on me. Maybe this was what it felt like to finally truly care about someone.

This time, Hermione got to the room before I did. She was sitting cross-legged on a bed with her back to me, idly picking at the split ends in her hair, seemingly oblivious to my entrance.

The room looked much different than it did when I got there first the other day. It clearly didn't look like my bedroom this time. It had taken on the appearance of a much warmer-feeling room. On the opposite side of the room, a fire crackled, bright orange and yellow flames gently licking the bricks around it. The floor was a deep mahogany shag carpet that felt luxuriously soft under the soles of my shoes. I noticed that the four-poster bed Hermione was sitting on was draped with crimson and gold. "Of course," I thought. "Of course Granger wouldn't be able to keep herself from bringing school with her, even on the holidays." I almost chuckled at the thought. It used to seem irritating to me that she cared so much about Hogwarts and had so much school spirit, but now it just seemed adorable.

Once I got my bearings in Hermione's bedroom, I softly cleared my throat. Hermione turned around, apparently surprised that I had already entered the room without her knowing. As soon as the minor look of shock disappeared from her face, she smiled broadly. "Hi, Draco," She murmured shyly. "I made sure not to be late tonight."

"I noticed," I smirked. "This is… erm… quite the room you've got set up here. I'd have expected something a lot less… luxurious… from you, Hermione."

"Yes, well… you could say that I'm not the same person when I'm in the muggle world…"

I don't really know why, but thinking about Hermione having two different personas really turned me on… typical romantic scenario, right? The bookworm ends up turning out to be some kinky sex kitten or something? It was just thrilling to have this be my reality…

Hermione started walking toward me. I stepped forward so that we were about an inch apart. I could feel her body heat radiating off of her and it made me want her so very badly. I wanted to grab her waist and pull her to me and never let her go. I wanted to kiss her and never stop. I wanted to feel her sweet warm breath against my neck and never have to wrench myself away.

I decided to close the gap between us by leaning my head slightly to the right. Hermione followed my action, and soon my lips were on hers, feeling that same burning, erotic rush that made adrenaline pump through my veins quicker than blood. Her chest pressed against mine with passion, and I felt as if my heart was about to beat right out of my chest. My hand moved up to her neck, where I held her even closer than she already was. Hermione moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help it anymore- I felt myself grow hard for her. Harder than ever before. I let out a deep groan and pressed my erection to her so that she could feel just how excited I was to be with her… to finally be able to touch her like this, to see this completely different side of Hermione Granger that no one else at Hogwarts had ever known. Hermione gasped at the unexpected contact and met my gaze. I smirked at her, and she just stared back, a little apprehensive.

I forced myself to stop kissing her and pulled my mouth away from hers. I held her away, my hands still clutching her tiny waist.

"I need to talk to you about something, Hermione," I started.

"Mhm," she hummed. I could tell that it would be hard to focus with her acting so lusty and looking equally alluring.

"Well… it's just that… I don't think anyone will approve of… us." I stated in a dead monotone. "I mean, I'm in Slytherin, and you're in Gryffindor. The two houses aren't exactly famous for producing happy, successful couples, and I'm worried that we'll get judged or made fun of for-"

"Who cares?" Hermione cut me off mid-sentence. I stood still; slightly taken aback that she had interrupted me. "If we want this, why shouldn't we be able to have it?"

A huge, goofy grin spread across my face as I realized the significance behind her words. She wanted it- she wanted me! Me! Draco Malfoy! I mean, she'd been kissing me earlier… but that didn't mean she wanted to keep me. I mean, with other girls, all they wanted was my body… not a relationship. This was all just so different from anything I'd ever experienced.

"Granger," I smirked once again, touching my forehead to hers. "I think you may just be on to something." I whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. I moved my lips down to hers and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away. She looked up at me, a look of longing buried deep in her eyes. She leaned in and gently bit my lip. I felt a chill rush through me. I wanted, no, needed, more. I crushed my lips to hers, running my tongue along her lip. This time, she let me enter and explore her sweet mouth. She tasted so good and I felt so alive. It was like every nerve in my body was suddenly jolted awake and all I could think about was Hermione.

She stopped kissing me for a moment to take my hand and lead me back over to her huge bed. We sat down, our limbs slowly tangling together; my hand on her waist, her leg hitched around my hip… We shifted around so that Hermione was laying on the bed and I was straddling her. I felt practically incoherent. My thoughts were a mixture of how good snogging Hermione felt and wondering what she looked like without her clothes on…

Hermione's hands moved down my neck to my shoulders, where she felt my muscles through my white button-up shirt. Her fingers were slightly shaky as she started to undo my buttons. I took in a sharp breath as I felt her slender fingers graze the skin on my chest. She ran her hands over my torso and made eye contact with me as she moved her hands painfully slowly lower and lower until she got to my waistband. We flipped over so that she was on top and I was underneath her. She lowered herself onto me and slowly began to grind against my hardness. I moaned in total ecstasy as she gave me some of the friction that I'd been craving for nearly an hour now. My hips involuntarily ground back against hers, wanting to go faster and faster, but she just smirked at me. She lifted her hips off of mine and whispered, "Draco, only if you slow down. We'll have plenty of time for going faster later." I nodded in response and swallowed audibly. I bit my lip in anticipation of receiving the mind-blowing friction again. Instead of lowering her groin back onto mine, Hermione moved her hand down to the growing bulge in my pants and palmed it through the fabric. I let out a hiss of pleasure. Hermione smiled wickedly at each noise I made.

I realized that this was the happiest I had ever been in my whole fucking life.


	6. Ecstacy

I sat on the sofa of the Slytherin common room with Hermione. I held her tiny, delicate hand and made circles on her palm and traced the veins that stretched from her palm up her forearm. She was sleeping, snoring lightly. I watched her breast move up and down slightly with each little breath. It still brought butterflies to my stomach to know that she was actually mine. I'd never have thought that I, Draco Malfoy, would be capable of feeling this way. I'll admit, I'm cold, rough, and not particularly nice. But Hermione just made me feel different. I couldn't keep up my usually icy demeanor when she was around. She made me feel warm and fuzzy and comfortable. Every time she touched me I felt sparks erupt in the pit of my stomach. Whenever she and I made eye contact I couldn't help but grin. Bloody hell. She was, to be cliché, the perfect girl.

I smiled to myself as I thought of how jealous all the Gryffindor boys must be right now, especially Potter and Weasly. "I bet they're sitting around moping and crying over their bad luck all day," I thought to myself. The fact that I could be with Hermione and consequently upset my enemies at the same time was brilliant. Of course, I would never voice this to Hermione.

Suddenly, her breathing cut off and she stirred a little in my arms. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes and looked at me and smiled. "Hello there, sleepy-head," I murmured, the hint of a smile playing at my lips.

"Draco…" she hummed.

"Yes, my love?"

"Kiss me," She demanded. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "More…" She whispered. I kissed her on the lips this time and she immediately wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back with vigor. I felt her soft lips against mine and could feel her hardening nipples against my chest. I grinned against her kisses.

"Someone excited?" I asked playfully. Hermione simply moaned in response. Merlin, she was so hot. It shouldn't be legal for someone to look so absolutely alluring. She looked at me through her eyelashes and leaned back in for another kiss and bit on my lip gently. This time, I was the one that groaned. Fuck… I needed her so badly.

Hermione had told me that she was a virgin and wanted to "save herself" for as long as possible… However, I didn't know how much longer I could last before I simply ripped off her jeans and panties and took her flower right then and there.

She ran her fingers through my hair and our tongues collided in our mouths. "Hermione," I said. "You, my dear, are an excellent kisser, you know that?"

Hermione simply giggled and kissed the side of my neck, eliciting a moan from me. I hardened as she discovered one of my erogenous zones. "Do you like that, Draco?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yes…" I hissed. That was about all I could comprehend in that moment. Hermione kissing my neck, sucking on the skin right under my ear, biting my lip, unbuttoning my shirt, pressing her bosom against my chest, hitching her legs around my hips and rocking gently against the hardening bulge in my pants… It was all almost too much for me to handle. She was driving me crazy with the amount of passion she was making me feel for her.

"Hermione…" I groaned.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked, punctuating my name with a harder thrust to my pelvic region. I almost cried out in pleasure. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Can we please… please… do more?" I inquired hopelessly. I knew that once Hermione made up her mind, there was no changing it. That was one of the things that was sexiest about her, but now it just seemed bothersome and irritating. I wanted her so much. I looked down at her heaving chest; lust, I was positive, thick in my expression.

Hermione smirked. Suddenly, she sat up and faced me, sitting cross-legged on the emerald sofa. "If you think your little heart will be able to handle it," she said, "then we can go a bit further…"

With that, she slowly started to unbutton her white school blouse. "You finish," she said. I couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. I felt like the luckiest man on earth in that moment. With shaky hands (this was strange, I had never felt so nervous with a girl before), I undid the buttons on her blouse and slid it down her shoulders when I was done. I sat there, admiring her amazing chest, thinking of all the things I was about to do to her. I grinned, and she looked at me nervously.

"Is it… um… okay?" She asked meekly.

"What do you mean, Hermione? You are absolutely beautiful… never have I ever seen a girl as perfect as you." I whispered in awe. Her breasts were supported by a lacy black bra, and her stomach was a wonderful porcelain white, with slight lines outlining her abdominal muscles. Her small shoulders were covered with a very light sprinkling of freckles. She was perfect. So perfect.

She kissed me again, and I lightly traced patterns on her stomach. I felt her muscles contact and her breathing became more and more shallow. "Malfoy," she moaned. It turned me on so much when she called me by my last name like she used to when we were "enemies".

My fingers moved down her torso further and further until they got the top of her skirt. I looked at her questioningly. She simply looked back at me and nodded in consent. I pulled her skirt down off of her hips and lightly touched her through the fabric of her lace panties. She gasped and writhed underneath my fingers. I couldn't take it anymore. She looked so delicious. I moved my hand and ground my hips against hers once again. I hardened even more at the renewed contact, and she thrust back up against my erection. Hermione groaned in pleasure, and I loved the expression of want and need on her face. Merlin, she was sexy. She was _mine._

Before I could realize what she was doing, she had unbuttoned my trousers and was pulling my pants down off of my legs. How could I protest? My erection was more than obvious through my silk boxers, and Hermione looked down at it and smiled lustily.


End file.
